


Sound for Bees

by FadedSepia



Series: I Meme It When I Say I Love You [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Hunk is cluless, M/M, Meme-based, Overthinking, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/pseuds/FadedSepia
Summary: Hunk learns that sometimes the best thing to do is not to overthink it.Direct sequel toToo Dumb For You.This is super, syrupy, sugary sap. It's nothing but fluffy, embarrassed-boy sap. If you want a plot, try the fic that proceeds this one.





	Sound for Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration meme for this fic can be found [here](http://fadedsepia.tumblr.com/post/174738634972/tink190-this-i-love-this).

Landing face first on his bunk, Hunk mulled over his options. The first time he’d knocked on Lance’s door, immediately after putting his foot in his mouth, it had just opened on to an empty room. The blue paladin had come back at some point between when Hunk had left to check other parts of the castle for him and when he’d returned, and the door had kept displaying the Altean version of ‘Do No Enter.’

This morning, he’d heard some shuffling of feet on the other side, but hadn’t gotten any real answer. When she’d come down for breakfast, Pidge had made the excuse that Lance felt ill after dinner, all the while glaring over her frames at the yellow paladin. Lance hadn’t come out of his room all day. Hunk was pretty sure his friend – hopefully, still – hadn't even gone in to take a shower. They _did_ share a bathroom, and it didn't seem like anyone else aside from Hunk had used it.

Wait! They shared a bathroom. One that Lance often forgot to lock, given the number of times Hunk had walked in on him by mistake. He slid out of bed, guiltily toed on the yellow lion slippers Lance had given him, and went into the bathroom. The second door into the blue paladin’s room slid aside at his touch, and Hunk padded just into the doorway.

The room was dark, the ship well into night mode, but the light coming through from his room cast a wan beam over the floor. Lance was in bed, back to the room, buried under a mound of bedding.

Hunk felt his stomach sink; this was his fault. Taking a deep breath, he crossed the room to sit at the end of the bed by Lance’s feet. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Lance pushed his sleep mask up to his forehead, revealing puffy eyes. He shifted to sit up, drawing his knees in close to his chest. “Did, um… did you want something?”

What he _wanted_ to do was reassure the other teen. Hunk wanted to tell him that disbelief – all of it over the thought that someone like Lance could feel that way about _him_ – had blinded him to what he now knew were hints Lance had been dropping almost since the beginning of their friendship. That he was ridiculously flattered once he was able to grasp what the blue paladin meant.

But sitting here, looking at Lance’s blotchy face and unkempt hair, the other curled in on himself protectively, Hunk felt like his tongue was just swelling up in his mouth. He wasn’t brave like Lance was. He was terrified. So he blabbered out the first thing he could think of, just to break the silence. “Did you know that elephants have a special sound that alerts other elephants to run from bees?”

Lance shrugged, head tilted slightly to the side, but he did at least answer. “No… I didn’t know that Hunk.”

“Yeah, weird right? It’s just like, why are elephants more evolved than us?” He tittered nervously, shifting his hands on his knees and trying to think of a way to get his foot out of his mouth. “I mean, why don’t humans have a specific noise that means ‘ _There are bees here; let’s leave immediately’_?”

Hunk glanced back over at Lance, only to find him giving nearly the same stare he had the night before. Hunk fought the urge to hide behind his hands. He settled for looking away. This was getting him nowhere. He jumped, startled, when he felt Lance lay a hand on his leg.

“We do have a specific noise.” The slim paladin had crawled over to the middle of the bed, still wrapped in his blanket, but looking more bemused than upset, now. He gave Hunk’s leg another pat with a slightly strained chuckle. “It sounds like this: ‘There are bees here; let’s leave immediately.’”

“Oh. Yeah.” Hunk shifted as Lance sat down beside him, not quite close enough for their shoulders to touch. He put his own hand on the other’s leg, gaze on the floor. “Guess that was pretty dumb of me, huh? I mean, not the dumbest thing I’ve done recently, but…”

Hunk heard a noncommittal noise before the bed shifted a bit, again, and a head of messy brown hair came to rest on his shoulder. He froze, holding his breath, almost afraid that moving would scare him away. Lance just adjusted his arm so that it slid under Hunk’s, his hand once again on the yellow paladin’s leg.

“Yeah…” A soft inhale and a long sigh. That long face tilted up, blue eyes looking back at him. “Maybe I should take my good buddy’s advice, hmm?”

Hunk tried to keep from squeaking. His mind was racing through every possible worst case scenario it could – most of them ending with Pidge punting him out the airlock – and it felt like his heart was going to force its way up his throat. He closed his own eyes, leaning in to press his forehead to Lance’s. “I dunno. I think your friend is pretty dumb, himself.”

“He is.” The blue paladin had moved in closer. His nose bumped into Hunk’s, breath fanning his face as he spoke. “But I love him anyway.”

“Ah…” Hunk debated, for all of a tick, about whether this was the right thing to do. Of course, really, it was obvious, wasn’t it? Lance had said he loved him – with a witness! – and now here he was, head tilted up and eyes closed, and… Even Hunk could take _this_ hint.

He pressed the their lips together in what could only charitably be called a kiss, then leaned back. “Should I be jealous?”

Lance curled his lips in, looking up at his face almost shocked. He shook his head before finding something very interesting to focus on in his own lap. Hunk felt the press of Lance’s hand against his own, threading their fingers together. “N-no… I don’t think so.”

“Good.” Emboldened, he let go of Lance’s hand, swinging that arm over his shoulder to pull him closer. His free hand resumed the gentle hold, thumb stroking the back of Lance’s wrist as Lance leaned in under his chin. Hunk pressed his lips together, blowing air between them to make a vibrating squeal.

“What was that?” Short hair brushed his neck as Lance giggled.

Hunk just kissed the top of his head. “That was ‘ _I love you, too_ ’ in elephant.”


End file.
